Daniel Tiger Season 4
Season 4 (2018–19) Episode no. Title Synopsis Original air date 86 "Daniel Finds Something to Do" Mom Tiger is working as a carpenter, but Daniel really wants her to play with him. She explains to Daniel that when she is busy, he can look around to find something to do by himself. Daniel realizes that he can have lots of fun all on his own – by using his creativity and imagination while her Mom is busy. July 11, 2018 "Daniel's Royal Good Time" Daniel and his friends are playing together at the castle, but when the grown-ups are busy working, they do not know what they should do next. The kids look around for something fun to do and come up with fun silly games to play while the grown-ups are continued being occupied. Strategy When grown-ups are too busy to play with you, look around, look around, look around to find something to do. 87 "Daniel's Lunch" Daniel is excited to eat the special lunch Dad Tiger made for him—an Egg-Cellent Egg Salad Sandwich! When Miss Elaina declares she doesn’t like egg salad, Daniel gets upset. They learn that it is okay to like different things and that is fine, but they should always be kind to one another. July 12, 2018 "Daniel's Toy" Daniel Tiger goes to the park to play with his toy, Ducky, but when Prince Wednesday find Daniel's toy duck boring, he was meanful to him. He learns that they like different things and that is fine, but you can still to be kind to each other even if it something you do not agree with. Strategy We like different things, and that is just fine, but remember to be kind. 88 "Jodi's First Day at School" Jodi is nervous about her first day at a new school. September 18, 2018 "Daniel Plays at Jodi's House" Daniel is nervous playing at Jodi's house, until he finds blueberries, which make him feel better. Strategy Where ever you go, you can find something you know to help you feel better. 89 "A New Friend at School" Daniel's new friend Jodi is busy playing with Prince Wednesday, leaving Daniel to wonder if they're still friends. September 20, 2018 "A New Friend at the Playground" Miss Elaina likes Jodi more than Daniel. Strategy Even when friends play with someone new, they will still be friends with you. 90 "Daniel Visits the Dentist" Daniel visits his new neighbor and dentist, Dr. Plat for the first time. January 7, 2019 "Daniel's First Haircut" Daniel gets his first haircut. Strategy When we do something new, let's talk about what we'll do. (A reprise of episode 102) 91 "Daniel's Obstacle Course" Daniel and his sister Margaret play on an obstacle course. January 8, 2019 "Daniel Plays in a Gentle Way" Strategy Sometimes you need to play in a gentle way. 92 "Daniel Learns to Ask First" January 9, 2019 "Friends Ask First" Strategy Before you take something away, stop and ask if it's OK. 93 "Jodi's Mama Travels for Work" Jodi is sad that Dr. Platypus is going away for 3 days. May 20, 2019 "The Tiger Family Babysits" Teddy and Leo are sad that Nana is at the market. Strategy Grown-ups come back. (A reprise of episode 103) 94 "Daniel Does Gymnastics" May 21, 2019 "The Big Slide" O is scared of the big slide for the first time. Strategy With a little help, you can be brave. 95 "Daniel's Blueberry Paws" May 22, 2019 "Wow at the Library" Strategy Enjoy the wow, that's happening now. 96 "Margaret's Birthday Buddy" September 16, 2019 "Margaret's Birthday Party" Strategy 97 "Find What Makes Your Family Special" September 17, 2019 "Family Day" Strategy 98 "Daniel Likes to Be with Dad" September 18, 2019 "Daniel Likes to Be with Mom" Strategy 99 "The Family Campout" September 19, 2019 "A Game Night for Everyone" Strategy 100 "Daniel's Grr-Ific Grandpere" September 25, 2019 "Making Mozies with Nana" Strategy : The sailor's life is bold and free, : His home is on the rolling sea; : And never heart more true or brave, : Than his who launches on the wave; : Afar he speeds in distant climes to roam, : With jocund song he rides the sparkling foam. :: Then here's to the sailor, and here's to the heart's so true, :: Who will think of him upon the waters blue! ::: The tide is flowing with the gale, ::: Y'heave ho, my lads! set ev'ry sail; ::: The harbor bar we soon shall clear; ::: Farewell once more to home so dear; ::: For when the tempest rages loud and long, ::: That home shall be our guiding star and song. :::: Then here's to the sailor, and here's to the heart's so true, :::: Who will think of him upon the waters blue! Category:Daniel Tiger